


Тысяча бумажных журавлей (Senbazuru)

by flailingthroughsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/pseuds/flailingthroughsanity
Summary: Это была самая что ни на есть магия: то, как блестели сапфировые глаза Ривая, то, как изгиб его губ вернул давно забытое чувство в груди, то, как он произносил имя Эрена, то, как это заставляло его руки исходить дрожью.





	Тысяча бумажных журавлей (Senbazuru)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Helgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgen/profile) for offering to translate this into Russian! It was immensely humbling to see this, and I'm sure Helgen did such an amazing job! You can check the [fic out at fic book](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5988379), too!
> 
> Roughly based on the Thousand Origami Crane legend.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Валеруше.  
> Это было очень больно, очень тяжело, но очень весело.  
> Я, кстати, не помню, как мы обсуждали решение о переводе. Мы были бухими, што ли, Валер?  
> Чисто на память: бумажные краны, Валера переведи, Эжрен, не переводится все, что связано с леви ("нет, пиши Ривай"), gorlovoy.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Примечание: основано на легенде о тысяче бумажных журавлей.
> 
> Вторая попытка в перевод.  
> О синтаксис можно сломать ноги, но он по возможности сохранен.   
> В контекстуальных синонимах винить не переводчиков.
> 
> Атасьён, алярма, атеншн: кто доживет до конца фика, тому обязательно прочитать примечание в конце!

 Впервые Эрен встретил Ривая, когда выпал первый снег; когда бесконечное голубое небо обволокла сияющая белизна, а падающие с него прозрачные кристаллы-снежинки напоминали замёрзшие слёзы. Это случилось в начале зимы — когда далекий закат оповещал о конце осени и ледяном сне, расстилающимся над горизонтом. Уже кроны деревьев опадали: пышно-зелёные листья тлели, превращаясь в коричневый перегной; уже увядали цветы: нежно-лиловые розы становились белыми из-за снежного дыхания, которое витало над землёй; уже аромат жизни, тепла и уюта умирал — его заменял запах промозглой, холодной неизвестности, запах одиночества и печали.  
  
      Он стоял там, среди мерцающих снежинок, окружённый листами цветной бумаги, бледный и трясущийся от холода. Фигуры и тени прохожих шли мимо него, не обращая никакого внимания на молодого юношу.  
  
      Его руки пытались собрать листы вместе, — пальцы синели и коченели от холода, что пронизывал до костей, — стремились не дать тающим снежинкам уничтожить бумагу, когда вдруг шарканье ботинок и шелест сухих листьев и травы под чужими ногами заставили отвлечься от своего занятия.  
  
      Сапфирово-голубые глаза, светлые и сияющие в наступающих сумерках, вглядывались в него с молчаливым равнодушием. Тёмные волосы развевал лёгкий ветер, лицо незнакомца не выражало ничего, кроме безразличия, однако взгляд его отчего-то был хмурым. Голова мужчины была покрыта плотным зелёным капюшоном, который создавал ощущение уюта.  
  
      — П-поможете? — Эрен закашлялся. Его замёрзшее дыхание превратилось в белый клубок пара, который тут же исчез. Руки начали терять чувствительность, всё больше листов становились влажными. Он не мог их потерять, нет, не так, только не сейчас…  
  
      Тёплая ладонь накрыла его руки. Эрен молча моргал, пока мужчина медленно собирал листы вместе, складывая их в плотную стопку. Эрен посмотрел на свои замерзшие пальцы, накрытые чужими ладонями, и почувствовал, как холод отступает. Мужчина убрал с его лица непослушные пряди волос и посмотрел на юношу с весёлым изумлением, которое сияло в сапфировых глазах.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, есть занятия получше, чем сидеть здесь в потёмках, — упрекнул он. Его голос, отозвавшийся в душе Эрена эхом далёких воспоминаний о родном доме, показался до боли знакомым и в то же время — совершенно чужим.  
  
      Эрен не сводил взгляда с мужчины, помогавшему ему подняться на ноги и держа в руках цветные листы бумаги. Отстранённо, но с удовлетворением, он отметил, что они намокли совсем немного. И, несмотря на разницу в росте, Эрена ничуть не смутил тот факт, что ему помог невысокий мужчина.  
  
      Мимо проходили люди; их болтовня и пустые разговоры исчезали вдалеке. Начинался снегопад, и Эрен вдруг осознал, что не поблагодарил этого человека за помощь.  
  
      — Ох, я… простите. Я — Эрен, — он протянул уже согревшуюся руку. Сердце громко забилось в груди. — Спасибо, что помогли мне.  
  
      Мужчина усмехнулся — уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, и Эрен ощутил в груди что-то давно забытое, почти чужое. Ветер вдруг перестал быть таким промозглым.  
  
      Тёплая ладонь сжала его протянутую руку. Эрен почувствовал, как холод постепенно отступает.  
  
      — Меня зовут Ривай.  
  
      Это случилось в один из очень холодных дней в начале зимы, когда первый снег падал с сияющего белизной неба; когда умирали цветы; когда Эрен наконец почувствовал, что в его душе словно что-то возвращается к жизни; когда он встретил Ривая.  
  
      Этот день изменил всю его жизнь.  
  


∞

  
      — Эй.  
  
      Эрен моргнул, перевёл пристальный взгляд с тротуара на Ривая. Мужчина не смотрел на него — взор Ривая был устремлен вперед; зелёный капюшон слабо покачивался в ритм его шагам. Снег продолжал идти, но уже не так сильно, как прежде. Эрен ухитрился не замёрзнуть до смерти лишь благодаря тому, что потирал друг о друга руки под курткой. Цветная бумага лежала в тепле и сохранности в его карманах.  
  
      Дорога впереди была пустой: тёмная мостовая, украшенная снегом, неосвещённые магазины, за стеклянными дверьми которых висели вывески «закрыто», одинокий фонарь вдалеке, чей оранжевый свет казался маяком в ночи.  
  
      Эрен и Ривай шли рядом, бок о бок, между их руками, пожалуй, было не больше дюйма, и хотя Эрен ничего не знал об этом мужчине, он не чувствовал страха или опасности. По правде говоря, он испытывал неясную теплоту между рёбер и ощущение чего-то родного. Когда Эрен споткнулся на ровном месте, то в глазах, в голосе Ривая, в уголках губ, приподнятых в весёлой ухмылке, он не увидел злорадства.  
  
      — Что в них такого важного? — спросил Ривай. Голубые глаза взглянули на куртку Эрена, где в тепле и сохранности лежали цветные листы.  
  
      Эрен молчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, но не мог решить, рассказать ему всё, — потому что было в этом мужчине нечто такое, что заставляло Эрена верить ему и не ожидать насмешек с его стороны, — или не говорить ничего.  
  
      Невысокий мужчина обратил внимание на красноречивую паузу и то, что Эрен замедлил шаг. Ривай обернулся. Брови его чуть нахмурились, выдавая беспокойство.  
  
      — Эрен?  
  
      — Я… я правда не могу Вам рассказать. Пока не могу, — шепот его разбил тишину. Свет одинокого фонаря бросал на них жутковатое сияние, при котором Ривай казался неземным — почти призрачным, словно он был плодом воображения Эрена.  
  
      Мужчина молча стоял, не в силах оторвать взгляд от глаз Эрена. Он казался отчужденным и абсолютно недоступным, но затем уголки его губ дрогнули, на лице заиграла почти незаметная улыбка.  
  
      Его голубые глаза блестели, как сапфиры в темноте, и Эрен почувствовал болезненный трепет в груди.  
  
      — Хорошо, Эрен. Хорошо, — его слова не звучали покровительственно или снисходительно. Ривай выглядел так, словно понимал нежелание Эрена говорить, словно он знал, какие чувства испытывал парень к этим обычным цветным листкам.  
  
      Они продолжили свой путь в уютной тишине, и шли так близко друг к другу, что локти их почти соприкасались. Эрен поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет сказать что-нибудь, дабы заполнить неловкую тишину между ними, потому что этой неловкости не было как таковой. Зато было чувство в груди, словно он знает этого мужчину, чувство, что он всё делает правильно. И Ривая, казалось, тоже совсем не угнетало их молчание.  
  
      На самом деле, это чувство в груди не покидало юношу с тех пор, как он встретил Ривая. Чувство чего-то родного, домашнего, чувство спокойствия и невероятного тепла.  
  
      Стоило ему поднять взгляд и увидеть большое знакомое здание, как внутри всё рухнуло. Дойдя до ворот, Эрен медленно повернулся к Риваю и, пытаясь скрыть своё разочарование, пожелал ему спокойной ночи.  
  
      Ривай посмотрел на здание, затем на Эрена, и улыбнулся своей почти незаметной улыбкой. Взгляд его сапфировых глаз вновь пробудил что-то в его душе. Казалось, будто тепло расплывается по венам.  
  
      — Тогда — ещё увидимся? — прошептал Ривай. По спине Эрена пробежала неудержимая дрожь. Он широко улыбнулся и кивнул, чувствуя, как улыбка становится шире от одной только мысли о следующей встрече. Его руки сжали цветные листы в карманах, и внутри отчего-то стало спокойнее, когда он прикоснулся к ним и убедился в их сохранности.  
  
      — Увидимся, — ответил Эрен и направился к зданию. У порога он обернулся и увидел, как Ривай всё ещё стоял на том же месте — как часовой под одиноко стоящим фонарем, и во взгляде его Эрен прочитал просьбу скорее зайти внутрь.  
  
      Юноша закрыл за собой дверь и не смог сдержать нервного смешка. На мгновение он остановился, с наслаждением вспоминая то, как Ривай смотрел на него, как еле заметная, приятная улыбка касалась его губ; то, как он сказал «ещё увидимся»; то, как эти слова зажгли в его груди пламя.  
  
      Эрен медленно поднялся вверх по лестнице, стараясь идти на носочках как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить остальных в студенческом общежитии (и очень раздражительного смотрителя — мистера Боссадо).  
  
      Эрен тихо открыл дверь в свою комнату и сразу услышал храп Конни, чья кровать была ближе всего к двери. Юноша снял ботинки и неслышно, словно привидение, прокрался по направлению к кровати на противоположном конце комнаты, около окна.  
  
      Когда он сел, пружина под матрасом издала тихий щелчок, и Эрена с головой накрыло волной усталости. Позади него Марко вопросительно замычал и сел на своей кровати.  
  
      — Эрен, это ты?  
  
      — Да, это я. Прости, что разбудил. Спи, — ответил Эрен, осторожно выкладывая цветную бумагу из карманов. Он аккуратно положил их на тумбочку рядом с постелью и первым делом принялся расправлять помятые края, даже не сняв куртки.  
  
      — Не-е… — зевнул Марко; луч света, пробившийся сквозь шторы, осветил его сонные глаза. — …проблема. Эй, что это такое?  
  
      Эрен мысленно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ничего. Марко, как насчет того, чтобы посчитать от тысячи до одного и уснуть?  
  
      Марко, полусонный и туго соображающий спросонья, широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Хорошо. Девятьсот девять, девятьсот восемь, девятьсот семь…  
  
      Эрен с наслаждением вздохнул, когда оказался под одеялом и коснулся щекой подушки. Его разум успокоился, уголки губ слабо поднялись вверх. Эрен уснул под счёт-колыбельную Марко и воспоминание об улыбке Ривая.

∞

  
      Зимнее утро всегда прекрасно: тёплый и слабый солнечный свет, белый снег в каскаде из мягкого золота, нагие деревья, что тянутся к небу; над головой щебечут птицы, слетаются к голым веткам.  
  
      Эрен не обратил никакого внимания на мягкий ветерок, что обдал холодом его щеку — юноша был занят тем, что раскладывал разноцветные листы на столе, который предварительно очистил с помощью инструментов мистера Боссадо.  
  
      Эрен поднял красный лист, аккуратно сложил его. Из общежития доносился приглушенный гам, и если бы Эрен прислушался, то смог бы различить, как Кирштейн жаловался на то, что какие-то овощи лежат не в том порядке, из-за чего ему придётся начинать всё сначала. Едва уловимо доносился запах еды, которую готовила мисс Петра — повар их общежития. Эрен закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь спокойствием зимнего утра.  
  
      Открыл глаза. Снег превратил всё вокруг в бесконечную, сияющую белизну, и солнечный свет, казалось, бледнел на фоне сугробов.  
  
      Эрен моргнул, почувствовав, как с ветки над головой прямо на шею упал снег. И вдруг увидел, что за территорией, у ворот, стоял Ривай.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — сказал Эрен, не сдержав улыбки. Его взгляд остановился на сапфировых глазах мужчины.  
  
      Ривай позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться одним уголком рта, затем направился к столу. Его зелёный капюшон лежал на плечах, когда он присел рядом с Эреном.  
  
      При дневном освещении он был очень красив: солнечный свет окрасил золотом бледную кожу, тёмные волосы трепетал ветер, щёки розовели от мороза, пронзительные голубые глаза остановили свой взгляд на Эрене.  
  
      Сладкий, болезненный трепет сдавил грудь, и у Эрена возникло непреодолимое желание расчесать кожу в том месте до крови, чтобы было легче дышать, но он лишь молча терпел ноющую боль в замёрзшем теле.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — наконец ответил Ривай, внимательно рассматривая цветные листы и останавливая взгляд на бумаге в руках Эрена, которая была сложена в форме бриллианта.  
  
      Эрен опустил взгляд, затем перевел его на Ривая. Робко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Мне нужно много таких сделать.  
  
      Ривай вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
      — И все же — что это такое?  
  
      — Бумажные журавлики, — ответил Эрен, взглянув на недоделанную работу. Ривай хмыкнул в ответ, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как пальцы Эрена ровно складывают красного бумажного журавлика. Отложив его в сторону, юноша аккуратно, чтобы не смять, положил его внутрь корзины, которую принес из своей комнаты.  
  
      Взглянув на Ривая, Эрен застыл. Мужчина уставился на него не поддающимся расшифровке взглядом, голубые глаза потемнели. Эрен сглотнул, почувствовав, как знакомое тепло и ощущение того, что он всё делает правильно, нахлынули на него, словно огромная волна.  
  
      — Зачем ты делаешь их? — спросил Ривай, и Эрен вспомнил, что мужчина уже задавал этот вопрос вчера. — Почему они так важны для тебя?  
  
      Это было слишком личным. Была причина, по которой он складывал бумажных журавликов до тех пор, пока его пальцы не начинали болеть, до тех пор, пока глаза не начинали закрываться от усталости, до тех пор, пока у него не заканчивалась бумага и приходилось ждать следующего дня, чтобы купить новую пачку.  
  
      Эрен не любил посвящать людей, — а малознакомых тем более, — в свои тайны. Однако в Ривае было нечто особенное. Его манера говорить, взгляды, которые он дарил Эрену, его движения — всё это трепетом сжимало юноше грудь, и он снова чувствовал — он всё делает правильно, когда рядом Ривай.  
  
      — Ты слышал легенду о Тысяче бумажных журавлей? — спросил Эрен, взяв в руки синий листок и начав складывать новое оригами. Мужчина покачал головой.  
  
      — Ну, — начал Эрен, соединяя одну сторону с другой. — Это то, о чём мне рассказывала мама в детстве.  
  
      Эрен вспомнил себя, каким он был десять лет назад — мальчиком восьми лет, сидящим со своей матерью в тихой и тусклой комнате. Женщина делала журавликов из цветной бумаги — синей, фиолетовой, зелёной, жёлтой, целый калейдоскоп цветов был перед ней — на своей кровати. Глаза Эрена были широко раскрыты, он внимательно наблюдал за работой матери, за тем, как она превращала бумагу в журавликов. Потом она пронзала их иглой в середине, протягивала нитку и подвешивала к потолку. Каждый раз, когда он лежал на кровати, засыпая, он наблюдал за журавликами, что изящно витали в воздухе.  
  
      — Это она научила меня делать их, — продолжил Эрен, доделывая синего журавлика. Он отложил его в сторону и посмотрел на Ривая. — Она сказала, что если я сделаю за один год тысячу журавликов, то моё заветное желание сбудется.  
  
      Ривай кивнул. Эрен ждал — тихо и немного неуверенно — что мужчина засмеет его или станет насмехаться над его глупыми действиями. Вместо этого мужчина просто накрыл руки Эрена своими ладонями.  
  
      — О чём ты мечтаешь, Эрен? — спросил он, и юноша ухмыльнулся. Ривай не узнает его секрета. Пока не узнает.  
  
      — Я не могу тебе рассказать, ты же знаешь. Может быть, потом.  
  
      После такого ответа Эрен бы совершенно не удивился, если бы Ривай просто встал и ушёл. Он посмотрел вниз, на их руки. Сквозь пальцы проглядывали кусочки цветной бумаги.  
  
      Ривай убрал свои ладони, чтобы в следующее мгновение взять пурпурный листок. Мужчина прямо взглянул на Эрена.  
  
      — И сколько тебе нужно таких сделать?  
  
      Эрен не смог удержаться. Широко улыбнулся и почувствовал, как глаза отчего-то щиплет.  
  
      — Много. Мне нужно много.  
  
      Пока Эрен учил Ривая правильно складывать листы бумаги, мужчина заметил, что Эрен задерживал пальцы на его руках дольше необходимого, но ничего не сказал.  
  


∞

  
      Эрен проснулся от чьего-то крика. Он сел и широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Лунный свет просачивался между занавесками. Рядом с ним продолжал безмятежно спать Марко, не обращавший никакого внимания на шум снаружи.  
  
      Кто-то кричал, и Эрен слышал чьи-то слабые, приглушенные голоса. Словно кто-то кого-то утешал. До уха юноши доносилось последовательное: «Нет, нет, нет, нет. Отвали от меня, отвали от меня!», затем — тишина.  
  
      Кажется, это была Саша. Снова.  
  
      Он моргнул, и пальцы невольно сжали одеяло, когда голоса исчезли. Эрен медленно опустился обратно на постель, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Тщетно он пытался вспомнить улыбку Ривая. Всё, что у него получилось представить, прежде чем он провалился в судорожный сон — белые комнаты и неясные силуэты незнакомцев.  
  


∞

  
      Его мама однажды сказала, что если сделать тысячу бумажных журавликов, то у человека появится возможность исполнить самое заветное желание. Она как-то раз сказала, что одна девочка сделала тысячу бумажных журавликов — девочка с серьезным заболеванием, единственным желанием которой было знать: что значит взрослеть, стареть. Что значит жить.  
  
      Тысяча бумажных журавликов, тысяча слёз и тысяча ночей, чтобы получить шанс на то, что многие из нас воспринимают как должное.  
  
      Её шероховатые руки сделали тысячу бумажных журавликов. И она загадала желание.  
  
      Но иногда дождь губит бумагу, иногда руки болят, иногда страх — это слишком много.  
  
      Иногда желания не сбываются.  
  


∞

  
      Эрен делал журавликов за столом у окна; за стеклом падал снег. На другом конце комнаты потрескивал в камине огонь, распространяя своё тепло по всему помещению.  
  
      Конни сидел, съежившись, на диване около Жана. Они болтали, — их голоса были не громче шёпота, — белые рубашки сильно контрастировали с темнотой, царившей в комнате. Саша сидела тихо — она задремала, развалившись на коврике перед камином, словно собачка. Её волосы цвета молочного шоколада при свете огня отблескивали рыжим.  
  
      Рядом сидел Марко. У него был задумчивый взгляд, — Эрен часто видел друга таким, когда он читал или смотрел в окно, — и как обычно, Эрен продолжал складывать цветные листы, ожидая, когда Марко разберётся со своими мыслями.  
  
      У него почти закончилась бумага, которую он принес из своей комнаты, когда вдруг Марко сказал:  
  
      — Как я хочу сбежать отсюда.  
  
      Эрен замер, не донеся руку к корзине, заполненной оригами и стоящей у его ног.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Марко пожал плечами. Отрешённый взгляд его скользил по столу.  
  
      — Я… я просто знаю, каково это — ходить туда, куда вздумается. Ходить самому. Без помощи людей, которые смотрят на тебя так, словно ты сейчас рассыплешься.  
  
      Эрен решил, что в этом есть смысл. Марко всегда был слишком добрым, слишком мягким, слишком кротким. Но у Эрена не было никакого права принижать его, когда он сам был не лучше.  
  
      Эрен решил, что в этом есть смысл, потому что знал, каково это. Знал, что мисс Петра добавляла больше еды в его тарелку, чем другим. Знал, что мистер Смит не разрешал ему присоединяться к субботним играм, когда веселье становилось слишком бурным. Знал, что стальной взгляд мистера Боссадо становился мягким, когда тот ловил опаздывающего Эрена, идущего домой ночью.  
  
      Он знал это чувство, когда люди относятся к тебе так, словно ты стеклянный, словно можешь в любую минуту разбиться. Знал, что иногда детство может быть болезненным из-за несколько-излишне-честных вещей, которые говорят дети. Знал лучше других: намного больнее, когда дразнят из-за того, что он сирота.  
  
      Тишина повисла между Эреном и Марко. За окном продолжал падать снег.  
  
      Огонь в камине продолжал задорно трещать.  
  
      Тьма продолжала сгущаться.  
  


∞

  
      Эрен увиделся с Риваем в следующий раз лишь когда зима подходила к концу. Солнце светило сквозь серые облака, снег таял на тротуарах, холод рассеивался — землю грел теплый свет.  
  
      Эрен снова сидел в парке. За тем же столом, с листами, рассыпанными по всей поверхности, уткнув нос в красный шарф. Он поднял взгляд вверх, когда кто-то сел на лавку напротив него, и увидел голубые глаза, весело сверкающие под тёмными прядями волос.  
  
      — Привет. Рад встретить тебя здесь, — сказал Эрен. Слова его заглушались, становились непонятными из-за красной ткани, обмотанной вокруг шеи. Ривай слабо улыбнулся, — почти незаметно, — но эта улыбка согрела Эрена. Согрела больше, чем шарф.  
  
      Губы юноши тронула лёгкая улыбка, которую, впрочем, не было видно. Но, судя по взгляду Риваю, он понял настроение Эрена.  
  
      — Как прошло Рождество, Эрен? — спросил Ривай, когда его руки, обтянутые перчатками, начали складывать ярко-жёлтый лист. Эрен представил, как выглядят его руки без перчаток, и поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы увидеть, как его нагие пальцы складывают листы мягкими, изящными движениями.  
  
      — Довольно мило. Мисс Петра приготовила вкусное рагу. Мистер Боссадо даже принёс жареного поросёнка, а Саша врезалась в него. Это было реально забавно, — посмеиваясь, ответил Эрен, вспоминая, как лицо мистера Боссадо застыло от ужаса, когда он чуть не уронил кастрюлю.  
  
      Вместо ответа Ривай тихо засмеялся. Эрен поймал себя на странной ассоциации: глубокий голос Ривая — пианист, мягко нажимающий на изношенные клавиши любимого инструмента — на Эрена.  
  
      Щёки юноши горели от мороза. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Ривая, чей ласковый взгляд был устремлен на него с нежностью. Голубые глаза, которые напоминали умиротворение ночи и глубину океана.  
  
      Эрен всегда хотел увидеть океан.  
  


∞

  
      Искажённые, бесплотные голоса были взволнованы и растеряны. Звуки напоминали чью-то борьбу. Эрен поморгал, сел, белое одеяло спало с его плеча. Юноша повернулся, и свет из окна позволил ему увидеть спящего Марко. Эрен посмотрел на дверь и сощурился, пытаясь в темноте что-нибудь разобрать, но увидел только неподвижную фигуру Конни под одеялом.  
  
      Снова звуки ударов. Что-то стукнулось о стену, голосов стало больше. Эрен протёр глаза и встал, тихо покинув комнату. Остановился в коридоре и увидел флуоресцентный свет с другой стороны коридора, около лестницы, где находились спальни девочек.  
  
      Любопытство и усталость сражались внутри Эрена, который продолжал стоять в коридоре. И первое одержало верх, когда он увидел мистера Смита, бегущего по лестнице к освещенной комнате.  
  
      Юноша пошёл следом, его босые ноги бесшумно ступали по деревянным половицам. Голоса становились громче, скрытое в них безумие — ярче.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, уходи. Уходи! — слова, пронизанные страхом и выдавленные сквозь рыдания. Кажется, это был голос Саши. Эрен ускорил шаг, беспокоясь о подруге.  
  
      Он добрался до двери, заглянул в помещение — там Саша сидела в углу, с широко открытыми от страха глазами. Пальцы её сжимали собственные волосы, а рядом сидела медсестра Леонхарт и пыталась успокоить девушку, мягко поглаживая её по голове. Белая униформа Энни — это всё, что увидел Эрен перед тем, как перед ним выскочил мистер Смит. Его серые глаза расширились от удивления.  
  
      — Эрен! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не должен вставать в такое время, — сказал он с упрёком в голосе. Эрен посмотрел на синюю пижаму мистера Смита. Юноша слышал, как за его спиной что-то бормотала плачущая Саша, которая хотела, чтобы  _что-то_  ушло, оставило её в покое.  
  
      — Я… — забормотал Эрен, сконфуженный, взволнованный и немного испуганный. Последнее, вероятно, слишком ярко отпечаталось на его лице, потому что он почувствовал руку мистера Смита на своём плече. Высокий мужчина встал на колени, серые глаза заглянули в его собственные.  
  
      — Эрен, всё хорошо. Саше приснился кошмар. Они мучают её в последнее время довольно часто, но сейчас она просто очень сильно испугалась. С ней всё будет хорошо, Энни присмотрит за ней. Не волнуйся, ладно? — голос мистера Смита был мягким, глубоким, почти как у Ривая, и Эрен почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее.  
  
      Эрен кивнул, поверив мистеру Смиту. Крики Саши затихли, и, когда мистер Смит поднялся, он увидел, как мисс Леонхарт отводила Сашу к её кровати. Слёзы продолжали катиться по её щекам, и выглядела она очень уставшей и почти засыпающей.  
  
      — Видишь? Всё хорошо. Пора и тебе в постель, верно? — мистер Смит подтолкнул его по направлению к комнате, шагая рядом и положив руку ему на спину. Этот ласковый жест заставил Эрена почувствовать себя немного лучше и безопаснее.  
  
      Эрен вернулся в комнату, где Марко и Конни всё ещё безмятежно спали. Мистер Смит остановился около двери и проследил за тем, как Эрен лёг и накрыл себя одеялом. Мужчина прошёл вглубь комнаты, остановился у его кровати.  
  
      Эрен посмотрел вверх, увидел добрые серые глаза мистера Смита, который пытался что-то сказать. Юноша вдруг почувствовал, как усталость накрывает с его головой, и последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как провалиться в сон, — тени и свет на лице мистера Смита, его светлые волосы.  
  
      — Засыпай, Эрен.  
  


∞

  
      Эрен спал.  
  
      Ему снились встревоженные крики.  
  
      Ему снился бледный незнакомец, который крепко его держал, снился страх, и ужас душил его до тех пор, пока тьма не обратила всё вокруг в чёрное.  
  


∞

  
      Ривай пришёл вновь на следующее утро. Сел на лестничную площадку общежития рядом с Эреном, вокруг которого были бумажные журавли. Зелёный плащ мужчины казался шёлковым, и не впервые Эрен смотрел, словно загипнотизированный, на одежду, облегающую стройное тело Ривая.  
  
      Пока они делали бумажных журавлей, между ними царила уютная тишина, которую Ривай нарушил первым:  
  
      — Сколько тебе осталось сделать?  
  
      Эрен улыбнулся.  
  
      — Триста шесть. Почти готово.  
  
      Ривай склонил голову набок, бросив мимолётный взгляд на юношу.  
  
      — Всё ещё не можешь мне рассказать о своём желании, Эрен?  
  
      Эрен покачал головой, улыбка расплылась по его губам.  
  
      — Нет, пока ещё не могу. Это секрет.  
  
      Настала очередь Ривая с улыбкой на губах качать головой. Они продолжали складывать журавликов под отдаленный смех, — похожий на громкий стрекот цикад, — детей, играющих на площадке через улицу от общежития. Суета на верхнем этаже напоминала шум листьев на извивающихся от ветра деревьях.  
  
      — Эй, Ривай… — начал Эрен, чувствуя себя неловко от тех мыслей, что пришли ему сейчас в голову.  
  
      — М? — темноволосый мужчина продолжал делать журавликов, но напряжение в его плечах подсказало Эрену, что тот слушает.  
  
      — Ну… м-м, если бы ты сделал тысячу бумажных журавлей… Что бы ты загадал?  
  
      Эрен запнулся, не решаясь встретиться со взглядом Ривая.  
  
      Ривай молчал. Сердце Эрена ухнуло вниз.  
  
      Когда послеполуденное небо стало оранжевым, а лучи солнца стали просачиваться сквозь розовые облака, Ривай встал и выпрямился во весь рост. Эрен собрал готовых журавликов, положил их в корзину и начал потягиваться.  
  
      — Увидимся, — сказал Ривай, поворачиваясь к Эрену. Юноша кивнул и подарил ему слабую улыбку.  
  
      — Ага. Спасибо ещё раз, Ривай.  
  
      Мужчина кивнул, натянул на голову капюшон. Повернулся к воротам и вдруг оглянулся.  
  
      — Это секрет.  
  
      Эрен широко улыбнулся.

∞

  
      Саша пропала.  
  
      Конни рассказал об этом за ужином, когда Эрен заметил пустое место между Имир и Хисторией, где обычно сидела Саша.  
  
      — Мистер Смит сказал, что её увели какие-то доктора. Что они позаботятся о ней или что-то такое, — бормотал Конни с набитым ртом. Эрен смотрел на поверхность супа, и в его отражении он видел собственные глаза.  
  
      Он поднял взгляд и оглянулся. Заметил мистера Смита. Отвернулся.  
  
      Сегодня его серые глаза выглядели не такими добрыми, как вчера ночью.  
  


∞

  
      Триста шесть бумажных журавлей. Двести двадцать четыре. Эрен и Ривай продолжали складывать листы, превращая их в великолепные крылатые фигуры.  
  
      Они снова сидели в парке, корзина с оригами была уже наполовину заполнена. Время приближалось к полудню. Между ними царило молчание, но оно, как всегда, было уютным, не напряжённым.  
  
      Порой Эрен смотрел на руки Ривая, порой видел, как он смотрит на него, порой чувствовал, как нога Ривая прикасалась к его, порой они хватались за один и тот же лист, и он ощущал прикосновение его пальцев.  
  
      Порой Эрен сгорал изнутри от собственных чувств; от ощущения того, что он всё делает правильно.  
  
      Они продолжали заполнять корзинку бумажными журавликами, и вдруг Эрен остановился. Посмотрел на руки Ривая.  
  
      Собрав всё свое мужество, которое он и не подозревал, что имеет, Эрен схватил руку Ривая, обтянутую в перчатку. Мужчина поднял на него голубые глаза, полные неподдельного удивления.  
  
      — М-могу я?.. — Эрен показал на перчатки. Ривай посмотрел на него.  
  
      Он кивнул.  
  
      Эрен перевернул руку Ривая ладонью вверх и расстегнул перчатку. Забрался под неё пальцами, смотря на мужчину и безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Увидев одобрение в сапфировой глубине глаз Ривая, Эрен медленно её стянул.  
  
      Рука Ривая – бледная, как и он сам. Без шрамов, гладкая. Безупречная.  
  
      Его кожа теплая, пульсирующая жизнью. Эрен накрыл его руку своей, загорелой. Почувствовал, как их пальцы переплелись. Шёлковые прикосновения отзывались мурашками по спине Эрена; где-то на уровне живота растеклось тепло и юноша ощутил, как загорелись его щёки.  
  
      Но Ривай продолжал держать руку Эрена. Эрен продолжал смотреть на его руку: у него даже ногти были красивыми.  
  
      — Эрен!  
  
      Возглас Марко разбил уютный купол, окруживший их. Юноша удивленно выпрямился, вытягивая руку из хватки Ривая. Марко бежал к нему, слегка задыхаясь.  
  
      — Привет, Марко. Что случилось? — спросил Эрен. Ривай спокойно смотрел на нежданного гостя.  
  
      Марко сказал, что мисс Леонхарт хочет провести физические упражнения перед ужином. Эрен кивнул. Марко убежал, оставляя его и Ривая наедине.  
  
      — Полагаю, мне пора идти, — сказал мужчина. Он улыбнулся Эрену и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ею щеки Эрена.  
  
      Эрену показалось, словно он — в огне.  
  
      Ривай опустил руку, забрал свою перчатку и ушёл. Сердце Эрена словно тянулось за ним, когда тот выходил из парка.  
  
      Эрен продолжал стоять.

∞

  
      В ту ночь ему снились горячие прикосновения.  
  
      Губы Ривая на своей коже.  
  
      Обнаженные руки Ривая на плечах. Щеках и груди.  
  
      Руки — мягкие и гладкие, словно шелковые перчатки — Ривая на его члене.  
  
      Шёпот Ривая у самого уха.  
  
      Голубые глаза Ривая, подёрнутые дымкой похоти.  
  
      Эрен проснулся, и тихий стон желания отозвался в тишине комнаты.

∞

  
      Иногда Эрен просыпался среди незнакомцев в белом, затем просыпался снова, когда его тормошил мистер Боссадо.  
  
      Иногда Эрен смотрел в окно, и свет заходящего солнца превращал белые панели в железные решётки.  
  
      Иногда Эрен смотрел на свои руки, когда делал бумажных журавликов, и тогда его загорелая кожа казалась ему покрытой тысячей порезов.  
  
      Иногда Эрен смотрел на Ривая, и иногда чувствовал, что не все желания могут исполниться.  
  


∞

  
      В последнее время Эрена мучила тяжесть в животе. Симптом не проходил, посему юноша решился рассказать об этом мисс Леонхарт. Она дала ему выпить какое-то лекарство, сказала, что он не должен беспокоиться, ничего страшного, всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Напиток клонил его в сон, Эрен засыпал, но все его сновидения были одной сплошной тьмой.  
  
      Когда он проснулся, тяжесть осталась. Мисс Леонхарт спросила, всё ли в порядке.  
  
      Он ей соврал: сказал, что да, всё в порядке.  
  


∞

  
      Наступила весна. Весна — это возрождение, начало чего-то нового. Жизнь начиналась заново. Цветы расцветали, пыльца витала в воздухе, последние следы зимы исчезали. Солнце ярко светило на небе. В воздухе витал зов родного края, зов возможностей, второго шанса.  
  
      В парке, всё за тем же столом, он встретил Ривая спустя несколько недель. Мужчина сел на лавку и взял один лист.  
  
      Последний.  
  
      Девятьсот девяносто девять бумажных журавлей.  
  
      Девятьсот девяносто девять листов.  
  
      Девятьсот девяносто девять раз желание становилось настолько сильным, что оно причиняло жестокую, свирепую боль.  
  
      Ривай пришёл. Как всегда. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, зелёный плащ потускнел. Эрен моргнул, в глазах его застыли слезы.  
  
      — Это последний, — сказал Эрен. Взял синий лист бумаги — синий, как глаза Ривая, как глубина океана. Эрен посчитал это забавным — он не замечал этого раньше.  
  
      Ривай молчал.  
  
      Эрен повернулся, достал сумки, наполненные бумажными журавликами. Разорвал их все, бросил на поле перед собой. Тысяча разноцветных журавлей покрыли зелёную траву.  
  
      Словно океан желаний, цвета и страхов.  
  
      Слёзы из глаз Эрена стекали по щекам. Это казалось забавным, и в то же время — серьёзным. Это сбивало с толку и вместе с тем придавало смысл. Он хотел смеяться и вместе с тем плакать.  
  
      Ривай продолжал молчать.  
  
      Всхлип сорвался с губ Эрена. Почему он не заметил этого раньше?  
  
      Жёлтый журавлик был похож на отблеск волос мистера Смита.  
  
      Бронзовый напоминал Эрену спадающие волной волосы Саши.  
  
      Зелёный казался таким же, как плащ Ривая.  
  
      Эрен упал на колени, наконец позволяя себе сломаться.  
  


∞

  
      Общежития превращаются в больницы.  
  
      Окна превращаются в решетки.  
  
      Желания превращаются в пыль.

∞

  
      — Эрен, — наконец произносит Ривай, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени.  
  
      Эрен перестаёт плакать. Кажется, он выплакал всё. Остаётся только оцепенение, которое обещает заменить собой постоянные боль и тоску.  
  
      — Эрен, — шепчет Ривай снова, его дыхание щекочет ухо Эрена. Он близко, так близко, что если юноша немного наклонится, то почувствует губы Ривая.  
  
      Эрен поворачивается к нему. На земле, в дюйме между ними, лежит последний синий лист.  
  
      — Эрен, — он поднимает взгляд и видит в голубых глазах Ривая печаль. — Помнишь, ты спрашивал, что я загадаю, если сделаю тысячу журавлей?  
  
      Эрен молчит. Ему не нужен ответ. Он знает все мысли Ривая. Знает всё о Ривае. Всегда знал.  
  
      — Я пожелал бы того же, что и ты.  
  
      Эрен чувствует, как последние стены вокруг него рушатся и пропасть заглатывает его полностью.  
  
      Он хватает синий лист и дрожащими руками медленно складывает последнего журавля.  
  
      Кладёт его между ними — тысячного бумажного журавлика.  
  
      Слова матери вспыхивают в голове, и он закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как смирение накрывает его, словно волной, обещающей утопить его в своих водах.  
  
      Он открывает глаза, наклоняется вперёд.  
  
      Пробует тепло губ Ривая. Пробует жизнь. Пробует что-то новое.  
  
      Стоит Эрену отстраниться, как поднимается ветер. Он уносит синее оригами вместе со множеством других.  
  
      Каскад из тысячи бумажных журавликов окрашивает небо в шквал цветов. Всё это — для желания, которое никогда не осуществится, для мечты, которая никогда не станет явью.  
  
      Эрен откидывается назад, смотрит в голубые глаза Ривая и загадывает желание.  
  


∞

  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты существовал наяву.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Примечания автора (!), не переводчиков:  
> Просто чтобы прояснить происходящее: 1) Да, Ривай — всего лишь галлюцинация, которую создал Эрен. 2) Да, общежитие по факту таковым не является. Это лечебница, и Эрен превратил все, что его окружает, в то, что не внушает ему страха (незнакомцы в белом: Эрвин на самом деле палатный медбрат, Энни — психиатр, а Ауруо является директором этой лечебницы). 3) Глубоко внутри Эрен осознает, что все это является галлюцинацией, что он создал мир, в котором ему нечего бояться, но видения сильны и иногда настолько, что их можно спутать с реальностью. 4) Да, я маленькое дерьмецо и я больше никогда не смогу написать фик со счастливым концом.
> 
> AN: Just to clarify a few things: (1) Yes, Levi was just a hallucination that Eren created in his head. (2) Yes, the dormitory isn't, in fact, a dormitory. It's a sanatorium, and Eren warped his surroundings into something that didn't terrify him (the white strangers, Erwin, being the ward nurses, Annie being the psychiatrist, Auruo as the sanatorium director). (3) Eren knows, deep down, that none of what he was experiencing was real--that he was creating a world where he wasn't afraid, but hallucinations are strong and sometimes they cloud our own reality. (4) Yes, I'm shit and I'll never be able to write a happy fic ever again.
> 
> Ну и последнее. Как студент магистратуры по психологии, признаю, что это не совсем точный портрет человека с нарушением психики. Я взяла на себя ответственность слегка романтизировать определенные аспекты психологического расстройства, но я уверяю, что я ни в коем случае не хотела дискредитировать или унизить репутацию психиатрических учреждений и умалить огромную помощь, которую они оказывают больным, а также оскорбить достоинство последних. Несмотря на их болезнь, они являются людьми, и у них есть право относиться к ним как к таковым.
> 
> Lastly, as a psychology major taking his Masters, I will admit that this is not an accurate portrayal of an individual who is psychologically impaired. I took a few liberties to romanticize some aspect of the disorder, but I assure you, that I do not mean to demean or harm the integrity of psychiatric facilities and the massive help that they provide for these individuals, and the dignity of these individuals as well. Regardless of their disorders, they are human beings, and they have the right to be treated as such.


End file.
